All part of the act
by Bamf99
Summary: Kitty goes down into the danger room and sees Kurt practising something


Hi, this is my second fanfiction and thanks for all the reviews that I got for my first story, especially Amuletspade who helped me set out the story.

All part of the act

Kurt walked into the Danger Room control room. He walked up to the controls and started pushing the buttons. The Professor had taught the students how to use and set up different sorts of training simulations. Kurt pushed some of the buttons. As he did this things started to change and appear in the Danger Room. A giant stage like pillar towered out of the ground, hoops were dropped down on wires from the ceiling, ropes appeared, strung from one pole to the next. Kurt looked at the various obstacles though the glass and nodded.

Kitty was walking around the mansion looking for Kurt. She had checked his bedroom and the kitchen and now was searching the halls for him.

"Kurt" she called.

There was no answer.

"Kurt" she called again.

She walked into the Rec. Room. Scott and Jean were sitting on the couch talking and Rahne was sitting reading a book.

"Hey, have any of you seen Kurt around?" Kitty asked.

Scott and Rahne shook their heads. Jean looked up at Kitty.

"Hang on, I'll scan the mansion for him" she said, closing her eyes and holding her temples. "He's in the Danger Room," she said.

"O.K, thanks" Kitty said, leaving the room.

She walked down to the elevator that went to the Danger Room Control Room. She stepped out of the elevator just in time to see Kurt disappear with a bamf in a cloud of dark smoke. She walked into the Control Room and looked through the window. The lights were dimmed. The Danger Room was full of hoops hanging from the roof and ropes strung from poles on either side of the room with a giant stage like pillar towering out of the floor. She spotted two glowing yellow eyes on top of the stage. Kurt had teleported onto the stage. She watched as the lights suddenly brightened.

The lights brightened. Kurt looked down at the course. Then jumped from the stage and grabbed on to a hoop and swung, then flung himself up high in the air fell down and grabbed onto another hoop and sung on it for a little bit. Then swung himself even higher in the air. He free fell for a couple of seconds then readied himself for landing on the hoop. His hands missed the hoop but his tail quickly grabbed around the edge and swung himself through the hoop and dived for the next one. Diving through one without touching the edge, he grabbed onto the next one with his tail and swung himself through, then jumping through a hoop and diving for one of the ropes. Grabbing onto a rope that hung from the ceiling, He swung on the rope then dived rope that was strung from one pole to another. Flying through the air then grabbing onto the rope, he swung himself around the rope then flung himself over onto one of the hoops. Diving from hoop to hoop, moving at a speed that made him hard to see, sometimes almost disappearing completely when he moved through a shadow. Then grabbing onto one hoop, he flung himself right to the roof of the danger room. He let himself fall until he almost hit the ground then suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kitty searched the room for another cloud then she saw Kurt reappear back on the stage. Then suddenly disappear and appear right in the middle of the room. Kurt took a low bow.

"Danke, Danke" he said, looking out at the empty room.

The only things missing were the tent and the rest of the performers, the cheering crowd and of course his family cheering with them he thought. Suddenly he heard a clapping. He jumped at the sudden noise and looked up. Kitty was walking towards him clapping.

"That was awesome Kurt, where did you learn to do that" she said, walking up to him.

He smiled and said, "Zat vas one of my acts back at the circus in Germany".

"I bet the crowds loved it", Kitty said "especially the teleporting."

"Yeah", Kurt said, "Zat always brought the house down. Zey had no idea zat I vas a mutant. Zey thought zat I vas just wearing a costume.

"No wonder your so agile if you had to do that for a living" Kitty said, amazed.

"My flexible backbone made it easy for me to bend and flip through ze hoops", Kurt said as he teleported them back to the control room.

"I bet were the best act in the circus," Kitty said, as Kurt reset the danger room.

"I vas usually zhe last act" Kurt said, walking back to Kitty. "Vhy did you come down here," he asked.

"Oh", Kitty said, "I wanted to see if you wanted to watch a movie"

"Sure Keety", he said

" Cool. Lets go watch then"

They walked over to the elevator.

"But what about when you used your tail" Kitty asked, as they walked into the elevator.

Kurt smiled and said, "All part of ze act", as the elevator went up.

Sorry if that was a dodgy ending.

It was a short little story that I thought up and wanted to write down.

Review to say what you thought and if you saw any errors

Thanks


End file.
